


Cappuccino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione tra Sirius e Hermione all'ordine dei segreti.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Fandom: Harry PotterParing: Sirius/Hermioneprompt: cappuccino.Prompt: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/porco_tensing/51440583/304621/304621_900.jpgPrompthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJE-fs6HjAIAt the Library Green Day





	Cappuccino

Cappuccino

Hermione si sporse e guardò Sirius premere due tasti del pianoforte. Questi si abbassarono lentamente sporcandogli le dita di polvere. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò lo spartito ingiallito che s’intravedeva ai lati della testa del moro. Ascoltò il suono scordato e si morse il labbro.

“Suonava?” domandò. Black rabbrividì e si voltò. La osservò e sospirò.

“Mi hai spaventato ragazzina” borbottò. Hermione incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Io ho preso lezione per tre anni ed ero la migliore del mio corso, ma mi sono annoiata …” spiegò. Il più grande allungò le braccia.

“Frena nottetempo in corsa. Era mio fratello Regulus che suonava” ribatté. Hermione afferrò, tra l’indice e il pollice, una ciocca ondulata dei capelli castani.

“Non è molto più in carne dall’ultima volta che l’ho vista” borbottò. Sorrise e strinse i pugni.

“Le farò un cappuccino” sancì. Sirius si grattò sotto l’occhio all’altezza delle occhiaie.

“Ti sono molto grato per avermi salvato l’altra volta, ma non c’è bisogno” borbottò. Hermione lo indicò.

“Tu berrai un cappuccino” ordinò. Sirius rise facendo un verso simile a un latrato.

“D’accordo, ragazzina, sei una tipa decisa” ribatté. Smise di ridere e socchiuse gli occhi.

-Assomiglia a Lily- pensò.


End file.
